1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting and securing assembly wherein an object having a key-hole shaped opening or openings can be adjustably and removably secured to a wall or partition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for mounting and securing objects to other objects or devices. This is particularly true in the adjustable mountings for the support of drawers, shelves, and other types of suspensions and similar means carrying drawers, chassis, etc., such as telescopic ball-bearing slides.
Several types of adjustable mounting devices are used--and in particular being the very well-known adjustable shelf supports, which generally comprise two or more pilaster steel or metal strips having a plurality of various designed openings whereby elongated support arms having hooked ends are mounted within the openings and are hopefully gripping the openings; or they comprise plastic channels with adjustable standoffs, the standoff being fastened to the strip upon which one places the objects (shelves) but they are not secured to the standoff.
These types of mounting devices cannot provide positive securing of the object to other objects or devices (i.e., shelves, drawer supports, telescoping slides) to compare with the safety and structural soundness of securing these objects by non-adjustable screws or nails or similar positive fastening devices. For screw or similar mountings one also requires tools, considerable installation time, and the object becomes attached to the wall in a relatively permanent state which can only be disengaged by a lengthy and awkward procedure; thus they cannot be termed "adjustable".
In the case of present state-of-the-art "adjustable shelf supports", the average mounting and support units are designed to receive either support clips or standoffs upon which one may place shelves loosely, or such support clips are part of a shelf or drawer slide or other means where these can only be hung into the pilaster openings, and again these are not securely fastened.
Hence, there is a need for positive, adjustable and easily installed means of mounting and securing any number of ojbects, regardless of their shape or use.